Odor sensitivity
by velvet-prosthesis
Summary: Drabble. Itachi didn’t like the smell of body odor. Pre-massacre. ShiIta, ItaSasu.


**Warning:** Incest. Slash. Implied sexual intercourse between pubertal teens.

Inspired by _The Gardenia Gives Off Fragrance in the Early Summer Rain_ [Okamura's Darker Than Black : Episodes 7-8.]

(Edited by **Kyarei**)

* * *

**O**

Body odor is expelled due to bacteria action. Every odor in the human body – the smell of sweat, the breath, the menstrual odor, the smell of sperm - is connected to bacteria decomposing the nutrients consumed by one individual.

Itachi didn't like the smell of body odor.

Fugaku was a self-explanatory role model. He introduced the word _cologne _among the members of the clan when he said that an Uchiha ought to be seen by others as a symbol of perfection. An Uchiha should see, talk and hear perfectly.

And should smell perfectly.

Itachi shared the opinion of his father that everyone should wear perfume. "Children too?" Shisui asked mockingly. Children too, Itachi answered. "Your parents too?" My parents especially. "Sasuke too?"

Itachi didn't answer.

**o**

When Shisui tried to kiss him, he got himself immobilized for three days. Maybe it was really his fault after all, for still being weak before Itachi's regular _genjutsu_. How could he conquer his heart if he couldn't protect a fly?, Shisui wondered.

When he recovered, still injured, still silly smiling, he asked him, "Teach me what I lack." to which Itachi answered:

"Aroma."

**o**

Itachi didn't like the smell of his clan members, because his clan members, Itachi said, smelled like different types of blood of different types of people.

**o**

"Which one do you prefer? Flowery scent or fruit scent?" Shisui asked, holding two bottles of scented water, of different branches.

Itachi only took a few seconds to think. "Fruit scent."

Outside, the horizon was stained with impressions of orange and red and blue.

**o**

Itachi didn't like the smell of children, because children, Itachi said, smelled like dirty clothes and strawberry ice creams.

**o**

Shisui wore the fruit scented water all over his body when they had sex, and Itachi too. Itachi would only touch him and kiss him and hug him when he wore the perfume.

But Shisui noticed, as the orgasm intensified between them, that the same perfume didn't last long on Itachi's skin. _Good_, he thought, because he liked Itachi's scent. He liked the smell of his sweat and sex mixed with the moans of pleasure, and-

the taste of his lips mixed with the hard touch of his fingernails digging in his back.

He didn't like the smell of fruit cologne much, though.

**o**

Itachi didn't like the smell of old people, because old people, Itachi said, smelled like rotten souls and dried piss.

**o**

"It's impossible to analyse odor."

Itachi said one time to Shisui, somewhere where the green fields spread out in a gorge, and they could see everything outside Konoha in the horizon-

"It's impossible to examine objectively and analogically every scent we smell and record its data in our memory like images."

"Not true." Shisui replied. "The Inuzuka clan and the Copy Ninja can smell and recognize any scent."

"An Inuzuka's nose detects chakra vibrations. Chakra vibrations are caught in the nose hair and sent to the brain to decode the chakra signature. Same with Kakashi." He said.

He breathed the freshness of the morning,

and he sighed.

"It's impossible to remember odor like we remember images."

"Does that bother you?" Shisui asked.

Itachi breathed in again. He was thinking-

"No." He shrugged. He looked into the horizon, where everything outside Konoha was. "Only when I'm afraid to forget."

**o**

Itachi didn't like his own smell. He washed himself two to three times a day.

He washed himself every time they had sex-

He washed himself every time he arrived home after a mission-

He washed himself every time his father clapped his back and said _"That's my son"._

**o**_  
_

One time, Shisui remembers, he was at Itachi's house and thinking, how strong the bergamot scent of Mikoto's fragrance was that he could smell it from the living room,

when little Sasuke arrived home, all happy-sweaty-breathless.

The little boy who was gripping fiercely a paper full of A scores, ran straight to Itachi, and not to his mother, to show his brother his proud achievement at the academy.

Itachi smiled. And he leaned down to the boy's level and hugged him tightly, long –_too long_-

-and then he kissed his cheeks, deeply – _too deep_-

-and Shisui heard him, Itachi breathing intensely –_too intense_- while he kept hugging him tightly, and he kept his lips pressed on the boy's skin-

How amusing, Shisui thought. Rare occurrence, two brothers getting along so well. So close. –_too close-_

But it was when little Sasuke came to greet Shisui, happy-sweaty-breathless with Itachi's kiss, mercilessly marked on his cheek, and Shisui leaned over to the boy's level to see the proud white paper full of A scores,

he then realized.

Sasuke wasn't wearing any perfume.

**O**


End file.
